


Predator and Prey

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: February Fast Fics [18]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Huntress (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Freeform, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love the tag, No Beta, Poetry, Romance, we die like helena, yes i keep using this tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Helena Wayne loves her parents
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Helena Wayne, Karen Starr/Helena Wayne, Selina Kyle & Helena Wayne
Series: February Fast Fics [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109282
Kudos: 5





	Predator and Prey

Helena Wayne loves her parents

She loves the legacy she is born to

When she chooses to follow their path

It is on her own terms

She creates a new name for herself

She will hunt criminals

Her first action is to avenge her mother

She succeeds and continues her war 

She is recruited in the Justice Society

She meets her best friend, Karen Starr

They become inseparable

And soon, something develops

Helena comes into her own

She loves Karen

And Karen loves her

They are the World’s Finest

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Karen/Helena shipper for life!
> 
> also go check out helenawaynehuntress.com because it's a great place to learn about Helena


End file.
